


Photo

by Oneshot_bravo



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: 2d bendy, Oneshot, Refers to Family Ties by ZanzaFlux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneshot_bravo/pseuds/Oneshot_bravo





	Photo

Bendy opened the door to Henry’s bedroom, peeking around before going in.

Looking behind him for an imaginary bystander, he hesitated before gently opening one of Henry’s drawers and shuffling around with the contents within.

Currently, Henry was at work and although he helped Bendy borrow some books from the library, today the little devil didn’t really feel like reading or watching T.V. Plus, most of the kids he usually played with were on a field trip today, not that Bendy was jealous of them (okay, maybe he was but only a little bit) so he didn’t really have a lot to do outside either.

Long story short, the only reason Bendy was rooting around in Henry’s drawer’s, was because he was bored and the slightest bit curious to know a bit more about his creator.

What greeted him in said drawer, was a plethora of papers and folders. Bendy took out a folder at the top, and a small photo slide out onto the floor, causing him to pause. He looked at the folder, before turning his head back to the photo, then decided to set the folder back into the drawer and picking the photo up.

Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be photo of a boy with brown eyes and hair, with his bangs sticking up a little. He must’ve been ten op eleven years old and seemed strangely familiar to the toon.

‘I think I mighta seen him somewhere.’ the toon thought, wracking his memory of the children he played with, but he didn’t come up with any kids that looked like the boy in the image.

Which lead to the next question; what was a photo of a little boy doing in Henry’s drawer? Bendy remembered meeting Henry’s nieces, but he never heard that he had a nephew...so…

“Oh, it might be a picture of one of Henry’s neighbors!” Bendy exclaimed. ‘But if that’s the case, then that means I probably have met them yet, which I probably should.’

And with his goal dead set in his mind, he grabbed the photo and ran outside.

~~~

When Henry returned home, he was greeted with the sight of the little devil staring intensely at an old photo of his.

“Heya bud, where’d ya get that?” Bendy looked up to see his old animator before running up to him waving the picture.

“Henry? Who’s this? I asked everyone around but nobody said that they've ever met him!” Bendy gave the photo to him and watched as Henry held it up closer to his face.

“Oh, it’s me. Forgot that I still had this.” Bendy shook his head.

“No way, you look nothing like that!” After all, Henry was an old man and the picture was of a little boy.

“No, it’s a picture of me when I was a kid.” Now this was news to Bendy.

“You were a kid?” The man chuckled at the toon incredulous tone but completely understood why Bendy was so surprised. Aging wasn't really a thing in cartoons, so it made sense that the devil darling was confused.

“Of course I was! I wasn’t always an adult! Had to grow up at sometime.” Bendy looked back at the photo in his hand, wearing a thoughtful expression.

“Huh.”

“Oh, that reminds me,” Henry suddenly walked to his room, before returning with another photo.Bendy glanced at it in mild interest, then promptly turned away, his cheeks just a tad bit redder.

“Looks like my sister got a pretty good shot of us.” Henry snickered.


End file.
